Why Should I Care?
by FallenAngel0125
Summary: Ash and Two-bit receive an unwelcome visitor from the past...rating for swearing in the story...
1. Face From the Past

Disclaimer: I only own Ashley Mathews, everyone else are characters created by S.E. Hinton.

* * *

"I am SOOOO going to get you for that!" Angela giggled after I had splashed water all over her as we were cleaning up the Dingo's kitchen. 

Oh, by the way my name is Ashley Mathews...Ash for short.

Angela had a towel ready to whip me with when our boss, Rick, entered the kitchen.

"Will you two quit goofing off and get back to work?!" He said, attempting to sound sterbut failed miserably. He adored us and we knew it. He a not mistaken, he a grey eyes too, also like mine and Two-bits...

"I'm sorry sir, we're closed," I said casually.

"I just need one moment...to speak with you, miss," The man said to me. I felt my stomach lurch...I had a funny feeling about this guy...

"I'm sorry sir, do I know you?" I asked look at him from across the diner.

"I'd certainly hope so Ashley. I'm your father."

* * *

Sorry it was so short to begin with! More to come soon, I promise! 


	2. On Your Own

"M-my...father?" I whispered to myself. My eyes were huge as I stared at the man standing before me. I knew it was true, though. I could see that he looked a hell of a lot like my brother Two-bit and myself.

He was a handsome man, I will give him that. Very tall and muscular. When he smiled he looked even more like my brother. I was staring at the man who walked out on us. All of us.

There was not a day in my childhood I had not wished for him to be there. In fourth grade I couldn't go to the Father-daughter school dance, in third grade I wasn't able to go with him to work on Take Your Daughter to Work Day, in second grade I wasn't able to give him a fathers day present like all the rest of the kids in class, in first grade he wasn't able to take me to school on my very first day of actual school, and in kindergarten he was there to watch me play t-ball. Needless to say I hadn't seen the fucker in years. Why the hell was he here now? I DON'T want to speak to him! Need a diversion...I need _SOME_thing...

At that very moment, as if on cue, Rick came out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry sir, we're closed," Rick said, attempting to lead the man out the door.

"But-" Dad said, but I didn't hear the rest for I made a mad dash to the kitchen.

"Come on Angela, let's get the hell out of here," I said.

Angela understood, apparently she had heard the whole thing as she polished off the last of the glasses. We jumped into my brothers car, which he had lent to me for the night, and sped out of the parking lot.

"Was that man...really your dad?" Angela ask me cautiously, knowing that it was a sensitive subject with me.

"I...I think so," I replied, but I was certain it was him. I just couldn't figure out what he was doing here. I glanced quickly in my rearview mirror, a little paranoid of the fact he could be following us. It didn't seem so, though, which was both a relief, and some what a disappointment to me. I guess a small part of me was hoping he would be following us. At least that would show me he actually cared. I mean, rarely I received a fucking card from him for my birthday or for Christmas, it did happen though, but big whoop.

But then again, another part of me was relieved. I would have no idea how to handle a situation like that. I had no idea why he had suddenly appeared, but it was obviously something. Money is my guess. I refrained from laughing bitterly to myself on that point just so Angela didn't think I had suddenly gone nuts, though I guess it wouldn't really be SUDDENLY.

Anyway, a third and final part of my really didn't care at all. I have enough men in my life as it is, he would be just one more.

First of all, I've got my big brother Two-bit who now means the world to me since we've been through so much together. Remember when I listed a few things that "daddy" wasn't there for? Well Two-bit there with me for all those things. Not that we haven't had our ups and downs (trust me we HAVE!) but him being there made all the experiences less difficult in the long run. He's the reason I'm still alive. Literally.

Then there's "The Gang" which includes my boyfriend of two years, Ponyboy, both his brothers, Dally, Johnny, and Steve. They are a bunch of the greatest guys I've ever met. And it's such a nice mixture, because they all have their differences, but that just makes thing more interesting and fun.

And of course there's Angela's brothers. I'm not quite as close to them as I am with Two-bit and the gang, but they're both really cool and really tough guys.

So it's not like I'm in dire need of a man in my life. So I can honestly say I won't waste any more tears over "that man" any more. I used to cry at night, sometimes with Two-bit, but I was a little kid then. I'm seventeen now, I've grown up, and unfortunately for HIM he missed it.

After I dropped Angela off at her house I I drove to the Curtis' house. I parked the car in the street and walk right on into the house, no longer bothering to knock due to witnessing one too many fights over who was going to answer the door.

"Ashey!" My brother said cheerfully sitting in front of the tv with an entire chocolate cake and bear sitting in front of him.

"Two-butt!" I said back. Then I said seriously, "You'll never believe who I saw today at the dingo."

"Elvis?" He asked with a grin on his face but it faded when he saw that I was not grinning back.

"Not quite," I replied flatly. "I saw Dad."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me.


	3. Breaking the News

I'm back! Thankfully some people are still reading this, lol. Anyway, here's chapter 3.

And please visit the website in my profile and sign the petition :-)

* * *

Two-bit stood up from his spot in front of the TV, looked me straight in the eye, and whispered, "That's not funny, Ash." 

I stared at him in disbelief, my stomach churned as I croaked out, "Does that sound like something I would joke about?"

Two-bit, I swear I have never seen this guy look so serious before, searched my face for answers, then asked, "Dad, huh? What did he want?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. My boss distracted him long enough for me to beat it out of there."

"Mom can't know," Two-bit said, jamming his fists into the pockets of his leather jacket, shaking his head, "This would kill her."

"I know," I nodded drawing in a quivering breath. Part of me felt like crying now.

But _why_? Why should I start crying over a man who was never there for me throughout most of my life? It was ridiculous! It was then that I realized that there were other people in the room. God, I feel like crawling into a hole somewhere, that'd be really great.

"Come on, kiddo, let's go home and think this over," Two-bit said as if reading my mind.

I felt bad though. I didn't even say hi to Pony…but he'd understand… he always does.

I jumped into the passenger seat of Two-bit's car and we drove home in silence. You could have cut the tension with a knife. Two-bit and I walked into our house and into the kitchen in silence. Instinctively he went to the refrigerator for a beer, tossing me one as well.

"What are we going to do?" I asked quietly.

Two-bit shook his head, took a swig of bear and said, "I don't know."

"Why'd he have to come back now? Things were…getting better."

It was true, things _were_ getting better. Sure, we might not be the richest family in town, we might not be Socs with fancy cars and clothes, but we were happy. A family…

I slumped into a chair at the kitchen table, resting my head in my hand.

Two-bit set his beer down onto the counter next to him, and then knelt down in front of me, and said, "Ash, don't you worry about him for a minute. Don't you let him do this to you. I swear I won't let that bastard hurt you."

I looked up at my brother and started to smile when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Two-bit and I stared at each other for a minute, then we both looked over at the door. We both stood up and started walking toward the door. I quickly snuck a peak out the window to see who it was. I looked over at Two-bit and simply nodded. It was him. Two-bit flipped the collar of his jacket up and opened the door.

* * *

Review please! 


	4. Why?

A/N: Shout outs to Hopeless Romantic and Aaliyah-Charity, if either of you are reading this story.

And thanks for the reviews. Don't worry, the chapters are getting longer.

* * *

"What do you want?" Two-bit asked coolly as I stood behind him, peering over his shoulder at the same man who had shownup at the Dingo, claiming to be my father. 

"Keith," The man whispered as his gray eyes met Two-bits. I noticed Two-bits grip on the door knob tighten and the knuckles of his left hand turned white. I also noticed his right hand casually slip into his pocket. I knew what he was doing though. He was getting ready to flip his switch blade out. I had to admit though, I was doing the same thing, keeping my hand on my switch blades handle, just incase "daddy dearest" tried anything.

"Keith, Ashley, my children-" He spread his arms out, as if inviting us to run up to him and hug him, as if we were actually happy to see him.

"I asked you," Two-bit said in a voice that sounded surprisingly calm, but I could still hear anger in it, anger that I had never heard before, "What do you want?"

"Keith," our father said, lowering his arms, as a look of disappointment and hurt met his face, "Please son, you have to listen to me-"

"Why?!" Two-bit shouted, cutting him off, swinging the door open furiously, it banged loudly against the wall as Two-bit walked forward, trying to get into dad's face, but he was backing up, alarmed. Apparently he wasn't prepared for this kind of greeting, "Why should we listen to you?! Huh? Answer me, damn it! What the hell have you ever done for us?!"

Glory, I swear I have never seen my brother that mad before. I stood stupidly in the doorway still, not believing this was actually happening.

"Keith-"Dad swallowed hard, looking at his son with sad gray eyes, looking very hurt, "I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything," Two-bit hissed viscously, showing no sign of sympathy, "Just get back in your car, drive back where you came from, and don't come back."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Dad said pathetically, looking away from us both, "I'm living in this neighborhood, we finished moving in yesterday."

"What?" Both Two-bit and I whispered in disbelief. How dare he? Move in to this neighborhood after all these years and not even bother to tell us?!

"I came here to tell you two," Dad said looking at Two-bit, and then looking at me, where his gaze remained, making me feel very uncomfortable, "You two have a sister. She's your age, Ashley-"

"She's not our sister!" Two-bit snapped, capturing our father attention once again. "She didn't have the same mother as we did, and you never have been much of a father to us, so as far as I'm concerned, she's not our real sister. I don't want a damn thing to do with her, so leave! And if you ever come near my mom, or my sister again," Two-bit flicked out his ten inch, black handled switch blade, "I'll kill you, understand?"

I finally rushed to Two-bit's side, forcing him to lower his arm which held the weapon. He looked at me stunned, but I explained, "He's not worth it."

Then I met my father's eyes once again, and said, "Leave, just leave. Don't come back."

He looked at me and Two-bit, then nodded looking defeated. We watched as he turned, walked back to his car, and drove away. Two-bit then guided me back into the house silently.

Once Two-bit closed the door behind him, he turned to me and said softly, "Ash, I…I'm sorry. I lost control."

"I noticed," I replied intending it to sound funny and lighten the mood, but failed miserably.

Two-bit simply nodded, understanding, and whispered, "I just hope mom doesn't find out…"

* * *

Later that night mom, Two-bit, and I were sitting at the kitchen table, eating a very late dinner. For the past year and a half we had an arrangement to eat dinner as a family once a week. It was mom's idea, and Two-bit and I had no problem with it. Usually it was more entertaining than this, though. Usually Two-bit had both me and mom practically falling out of our chairs with laughter, and I (being the once who usually made dinner) would experiment with food, making interesting meals, such as the time I made cheesy-chicken shish-kabob, pretzel soup (which was pretzels in milk heated up), or quickie-pizza's (which were pieces of bread with ketchup and cheese melted on top). However today it was different. Two-bit sat quietly in his seat as I nudged my chicken and rice around my plate. 

"You two seem awfully quiet tonight," mom said sounding worried, "Is something wrong?"

"No mom, everything's fine," Two-bit replied as he took a bite of chicken.

Mom didn't seem too convinced though. She then turned toward me and asked, "How was work today, Ashley?"

"Fine mom," I replied, and decided to make it sound convincing, "Angela and I closed today, so of course that meant us getting into a towel fight."

"And I bet you kicked her butt, didn't you baby-sister?" Two-bit laughed.

"Of course I did," I said forcing a smile, trying to sound cocky.

"So, mom, I don't see why you don't just go on and move into that damn bar you work at. You sure work their long enough,"

Two-bit laughed, shaking his head. It was true; mom had worked double shifts almost every night the past several weeks.

"Very funny," mom said standing up, setting her plate and silverware into the sink, and yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay mom, I'll do the dishes," I said.

"Okay Ashley," She said sleepily, and kissed me on the forehead, "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Goodnight!" Both Two-bit and I said in unison. We listened and once we hear mom's bedroom door close we both heaved sighs of relief and stared at each other across the table.

"That was almost painful," I said keeping my voice low so mom wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Yeah, I know," Two-bit agreed and sighed, "But there's not much we can do about it now though, now is there?"

We sat in silence, then Two-bit looked at me and asked, "Want to go to the Curtis house?"

"Yeah," I said, realizing I hadn't really seen Pony all day, "Just let me do the dishes…"

* * *

Review please! 


	5. Silver Lining

Okie dokie, for a very long time I have been asked to write some Pony/Ash fluff, so here it is. If this really sucks I am sorry. And, just in case anyone was wondering (which I'm sure no one is) this story is sort of a part of a series, which is: The Princess Without Grace, Without You (a poem), Ashley Mathews- There's Nothing Without Love, and Baby, Please Come Home (a Christmas story) and then this one. So occasionally I might reference one of them in this story. Just letting you know! Thanks for the great reviews!

* * *

You know what's funny? Life. No, I don't think life is one big joke, but strange I mean. Like right now, I'm standing here washing the dishes as my brother is sitting at the table, waiting patiently as he drinks a beer, but a few years ago you would rarely catch us in the same room together. I used to be a very sad and angry individual. Sad and angry for reasons I seemed to make up it my mind. But since then Two-bit and I have grown closer. Now I couldn't imagine life without him. Funny isn't it? 

I'm much happier these days. Have you ever had someone in you life make every day worth living just because they're alive and there? Ponyboy does that to me. It's not even just the fact that he's my boyfriend; he (along with Angela of course) is my best friend too. I feel like I can tell him almost anything. Yes, I said almost. I couldn't talk to him about my father…

"Two-bit, you ready?" I asked turning to him, after finishing the dishes.

"Yep," He said taking a swig of beer and standing up.

Okay, there's another thing about my brother. He has the habit of (when we arrive at the Curtis house) of standing in front of me and opening the door as slow as possible and walking in as slow as possible just to annoy me since he knows I'm always eager to see Ponyboy.

"Would you mind hurrying up, you big oaf?" I hissed at him, pushing him, trying to make him move faster.

"Well, not if you call me a 'big oaf!'" Two-bit said, pretending to be offended, but then a look of disappointment came across his face, and cocked and eyebrow.

"Hey," Ponyboy said behind me. I looked at him surprised, and he explained, "I climbed out my bedroom window." I turned and laughed loudly right in my brother's face. He scowled and walked into the house "hmphing." I turned back to Pony who pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss, then asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I said nodding, "Everything's fine."

"You sure about that?" Pony asked as we both sat down on the steps of his porch. He threw an arm around me and looked at me, apparently not convinced.

"I really don't want to talk about my old man, okay?" I admitted, looking down, feeling ashamed; ashamed that I couldn't bring myself to share those feelings with Pony.

"But Ash!" Pony whined playfully, "I'm your boyfriend! We're supposed to share!"

I looked at him startled, then burst out laughing, "Ponyboy!_ I'm_ the girl in this relationship! _I'm_ the one who's supposed to say those things!" He then look at me seriously, and I said, "Pony, there are two things I will never share with you. The first being my feeling toward my father, the second uh, is that, um, I will never sing for you."

"Well fine," Pony sniffed, pretending to be upset (what is it with guys always pretending with their emotions? First Two-bit, now him), and turning away from me, "If that's how you feel."

I grinned and from behind him I threw both my arms around him and leaned my head on his shoulder, "Come on, Pony! You know I love you!"

His body began to shake with laughter, "Yeah, I think the whole school knows that ever since the time you spray painted the foot ball field!"

I groaned, remembering that incident, "Aw, come on! Don't bring that up!" I whined as he laughed even harder.

"Well, fine, be that way!" I growled as I started to stand up and walk into the house, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap and gave me a kiss.

"I love you too," Pony smiled at me, "Oh, and before I forget, Sandy and Soda wants us all to go on a triple date this Friday with me, you, Darry, and Steph. What do you think?"

"Sure," I shrugged and nodded, "What are we doing?"

"A movie I think," Pony replied.

"Darry and Soda at a movie?!" I gasped, my eyes growing wide. I know very well that movies bore the hell out of Darry, and Soda rarely can sit still long enough to enjoy a movie, but what the heck.

"I know," Pony laughed, "What are the odds? Sandy and Steph are making them come, I know that much."

"But how?" I asked, "Did they threaten with cattle prods or something?!" I have no idea where that question came from, but it sure got Ponyboy laughing.

The door opened, Soda stuck his head out and asked, "What's so funny out here?" Ponyboy and I both started laughing harder at the sight of him. I actually fell off of Pony's lap from laughing so much. Soda simply stared at us as if we were a couple of maniacs.

"It's…nothing," I said between gasps, "He started it!" I pointed to Ponyboy.

"I…did…not!" Pony said, attempting to calm himself down, but failed miserably.

Soda merely shook his head and walked back into the house. I then rolled on to my back and sighed happily, stretching out in the moist grass, "That felt really good."

"Really?" Pony boy asked now standing over me, "Well not that I've got you down here…" he sat down on top of me, straddling me, and I looked up at him alarmed. I knew what was coming, "how does this feel?" He then started tickling me. (What'd you think I meant? Huh?)

"No! Pony!" I squealed with laughter. No thanks to my big mouthed brother Pony knew all of my weak spots, "I'll scream!" I said, laughing uncontrollably, "You know I will!"

"Then say the magic words!" Pony laughed evilly, showing no signs of stopping.

"Pretty Please? Uncle? Get off?" I asked, "Which ones?" I was now close to tears.

"Nuh-uh," Pony smiled down at me as I tried to wiggle out from underneath him.

"I love you!" I gasped and he stood up.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked as he stood over me as I continued to laugh, my sides aching.

"I…will have…revenge," I said through pants, Pony helped me to my feet; "You…dork."

"Just because I like to read doesn't mean I'm a dork!" Pony snarled, and I laughed. I always watched my language around him; I know he doesn't like girls who swear. I merely smirked at him. He sighed then tried to kiss me, but I turned my head away.

"Hey!" He whined, but then realized, "This is your revenge, isn't it?"

"You catch on real quick," I grinned.

"You're not going to let me kiss you?!" Ponyboy's jaw dropped, "For how long?"

I laughed evilly, and replied, "Until I feel you've been punished enough."

He looked stunned, and scratched the back of his head, "Remind me to never tickle you again."

Aw, he looked so cute standing there scratching the back of his head I just couldn't help myself!

"Alright, that was just a warning!" I grinned, then went up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I sighed and snuggled into him. Life is good.

* * *

So what'd you think? Leave a review please! Oh, and that part about "I won't sing for you" was borrowed from the movie Sweet November. Yes, there is a reason. Oh, and also, I do own Stephanie, although she hasn't appeared in the story yet. She will soon, so bear with me. 


	6. Young Love

Thanks for your great reviews guys! Please excuse the corniness of this chapter, but I just had to do it! The mystery girl in this chapter belongs to Aaliyah-Charity. Please go read her stories and nag her to update them! :-)

* * *

The second I got off work on Friday I ran as fast as I could out into the parking lot, sped down the street, made a huge-ass U-turn, pulled back into the Dingo's parking lot because I had almost forgotten Angela, drove Angela home, then went speeding back to my house, nearly running over my brother who was walking up our driveway. 

"Gee Ash!" Two-bit laughed his hand over his heart, "What's with you tonight? Got a hot date or something?"

I didn't even bother to answer him as I almost fell out of the car, zoomed into the house, and went running up the stairs taking two at a time. What can I say? I was really excited about the triple date tonight. I stopped in my room, slamming my door behind me and sighed. I sat down on my bed and picked up the picture on my night stand. It was a picture of me and Pony at a school dance last year. I've had some interesting experiences at school dances in the past, but that one was clearly the best. It was during a slow song in which Pony had told me he loved me for the very first time. Sandy had taken the picture right after it happened. I'm lucky I have a photograph of that memory. I remember the band had been playing "Can't Help Falling in Love with You." Pony had waited for just the right song to tell me. In the picture Pony was squeezing me tightly, we both looked so happy! What a night that was.

Then I snapped out of my daydreaming state. I had another incredible night ahead of me, and I had to get ready for it!

I took a shower and on some fresh clothes, jeans and a black t-shirt. I started to put my hair up in a ponytail, but changed my mind and decided to let it hang loose for the night. I put a jacket on and made my way back downstairs.

"Well don't you look sharp," Two-bit teased me as I entered the kitchen.

I elbowed him playfully, "Smartass. What are you doing tonight?"

"Don't know yet," Two-bit replied leaning up against the wall as he drank his beer, looking rather cool tonight, "Me, Steve, and Johnny might do something."

"Good deal," I said as I hunted through the refrigerator for something to eat, finally settling on an apple.

"Ash," Two-bit said my name so softly and seriously it made me flinch, "Has…has he shown up to the Dingo since the last time we saw him?"

By "he" Two-bit of course meant dad. I shook my head and honestly replied, "Nope, I haven't seen him. Maybe you scared him off."

"Maybe," Two-bit said sounding distant. I looked over at him; he was starring off into space. "He said he moved into our neighborhood, but I sure haven't seen him, at least not yet. He could've been bluffing.

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement, taking a bite into my apple, sucking in the sweet juice. The truth was I was getting kind of nervous just thinking about the guy. I felt shaky, but I don't think Two-bit noticed. "Can we talk about this later though? I don't want to be thinking about it on my date and all."

Two-bit laughed, nodding understandingly, Yeah, I guess not. I'd better get going anyway. See ya later."

"Bye!" I said. A moment later I heard the door shut. I sighed and leaned up against the kitchen counter as I finished my apple. Two-bit's been acting strange all week, just not a funny as he usually was. Normally you just couldn't shut the guy up, but the past few days he seemed rather quiet and depressed…

I then ran to the front door, wrenched it open, and shouted, "Two-bit!"

Two-bit was opening his car door, then looked at me alarmed. He slammed the door shut and ran up to me asking, "What is it? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"No, it's not that," I said quickly, he stood in front of me looking at me curiously, "I just wanted to hug you goodbye."

Two-bit cocked an eyebrow at me looking confused yet very cool, "that's it?"

"Well, I mean…I just…you seem sort of down lately," I said looking down at me feet, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Two-bit then let out a laugh, I looked up at him to see him grinning at me, "Aw Ash, I'm fine. I'm just worried is all."

"About what?" I asked, "Dad?"

He shrugged, "Well yeah, that, and you too."

"Me?" I felt my heart sink to my stomach. As I said before, I wasn't a very happy person year ago, and I blamed Two-bit for most of my problems, I felt guilty about it now because Two-bit knew it.

"Of course I do, you're my sister," Two-bit explained, "I want to protect you from everything.

Here's another moment in which I wished I could just go a crawl in a hole somewhere, "Two-bit I-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because Two-bit grabbed me up into a hug.

"I know, kiddo, I know," He said and patted my head. "Now you have a good time tonight. I'll see you later."

I watched Two-bit pull out of the driveway and let a few tears slip down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away; I didn't need Ponyboy worrying about me too. I went back inside the house and a little while later I heard a knock at the door. I peaked out the window and smiled. My boy was there for me! He always was/

"Hey!" I greeted him. He kissed me and handed me a flower. It was a lily.

"Ready to go?" pony asked me, taking me by the hand, I simply nodded, and off we went.

We all decided to walk on over to the movie theater since it wasn't too far away. Sandy and Soda walked not too far ahead of me and Pony, and Darry and Stephanie walked behind us. It was such a nice day, almost the end of summer.

"I can't believe summer's almost over," Pony commented as if reading my mind.

"I know," I groaned, but added, "At least this year we're seniors."

"True," Pony grinned at me, "We'll get to boss all the little freshmen around!" Pony laughed mischievously.

Darry then cleared his throat behind us, so Pony quickly added, "In between applying for scholarships and studying of course!"

"That's better," Darry said sounding satisfied.

"Nice save," I said sarcastically.

Just then something caught my eye, or actually someone. It was a black haired girl sitting in a rocking chair and the front porch of a yellow house. She and I made eye contact for a moment and she smiled at me. She was very pretty. I simply waved and continued on my way. That was…odd.

* * *

Review Please! 


	7. Eye to Eye

"Ahh, at last we're seniors," Angela said victoriously as we walked through the familiar doors of our high school. "A new year means fresh meat!"

I gave her a look as we headed over to our lockers, "You aren't seriously considering dating a freshman, are you?"

Angela laughed, "Of course not! I just wanted to see your reaction!"

I rolled my eyes, "see you in math class."

My first class of the day was English, which I had with Ponyboy. He wasn't there yet when I walked into the classroom, so I flopped down into an empty desk. I sensed someone walk into the room and held back a groan when I saw who it was. It was Bryon, Angela's ex-boyfriend. Personally I can't stand the guy. I think he's the whiniest, most obnoxious thing to have ever existed, but that's just me. And I'm not just saying this because he's my best friend's ex-boyfriend, I even felt that way before he and Angela started dating. I used to think his friend Mark was funny though. He kind of reminded me of Two-bit. But Mark's in jail now for dealing drugs, I think.

"Hey" he greeted me. I merely nodded, then pretended to be rather interested in my pen.

Soon enough I was joined by Ponyboy. He sat down in the seat next to mind and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey Pony," I smiled at him. He took my hand in his and kissed it.

"It's the beginning of the end," he grinned. "It feels just like yesterday we were freshman."

"I know!" I laughed and shook my head, "it feels so weird!"

I then noticed out of the corner of my eye that Bryon was watching us! What the hell was that idiot staring at? _Stupid moron._ It's his own fault he doesn't have and friends or a girlfriend.

* * *

Before I knew it half the day was over and it was lunch time. Pony, Angela, and I decided to walk to Pony's house for lunch since it wasn't to far away from the school. 

Angela was yapping about some cute guy she met in geography class as Pony and I exchanged amused looks. That was when someone caught my eye again.

It was that black haired girl again, sitting in that same chair on the porch of the same house that I had seen her last. She had to be about my age so why wasn't she in school.

"Is something wrong?" Pony asked, looking at me curiously.

"That girl," I said gesturing over at her. Both Pony and Angela looked over at her. "I've seen her before, when we went to the movies with Darry, Steph, Soda, and Sandy. She was sitting in that same chair!"

"So?" Angela asked looking back at me oddly, "Maybe she likes that chair."

"Hmmm," I thought to myself, pondering the mystery of the girl. Well, there's only one way to get answers now isn't there? I started walking toward the house.

"Ash, where ya going?" Ponyboy asked as he and Angela followed me.

"To make friends," I responded as I walked up the steps of the porch I smiled at the pretty black haired girl and said, "Hi! I was walking by and saw you sitting here and thought I should come introduce myself. My name's Ashley, but you can call me Ash. This is my boyfriend Ponyboy and my best friend Angela," I gestured to Ponyboy and Angela as I said their names. I waited for her to introduce herself to us but no sound came out of her mouth. She just sat there nodding and smiling at us.

"Maybe she can't speak," Angela whispered in my ear. I quickly elbowed her in the side. I got a stranger feeling about girl. She seemed oddly familiar.

Those eyes. I've looked into those eyes before. But they weren't hers…they were…

Suddenly _his_ car pulled into the driveway and I turned back to the girl.

"You?" I gasped and suddenly started back up. It _couldn't _be her!

But it was. I then jumped from the porch and ran faster than I had ever run in my whole life.

I completely forgot about Ponyboy and Angela. I even forgot about my father's car pulling into the driveway. All I could think about were those eyes,

They were her eyes, but they were also mine.

Soon I collapsed on the sidewalk, on my hands and knees it felt as if the world were spinning. Everytime I closed my eyes I could see her and those eyes.

I heard footsteps behind me and I knew it was Pony. I must have scared the shit out of him, but I didn't mean to. I tried to stand. I wanted him to hold me and make everything all better.

When he reached me he grabbed me into his arms.

"That was him, Pony! And her!" I sobbed.

He looked at me oddly and shook his head not understanding what the hell I was talking about.

"My father. That was his car that pulled into the driveway. And that girl, well, she's my…sister," I explained.

"Are you sure?" Pony asked me wide eyed and still confused. I never told him about my sister.

"I'm positive," I replied and nodded.

Suddenly we heard footsteps. Angela was "running" up to us as she gasped for breath. When she reached us she grabbed my should her and leaned on me as she continued to pant, and said, "I…have got ...pant ... to quit…smoking!"


	8. continue?

Ok, so it's been quite a while since I've updated this story, I know. But, my seemingly never ending writers block has finally passed, and after this week I'll have some more time in my hands, so I was wondering if anyone was interested in me continuing this story. If so, leave a review with comment and/or suggestions and I will update soon. Thanks!

FallenAngel0125 formerly known as AshleyMathews.


End file.
